Mi mayor tesoro
by Ichimaru341
Summary: luffy y su tripulación llegan a una isla donde los reciben muy bien, Robin se entera de que su madre supuestamente está viva, depues de varios sucesos, la arqueologa sexy se enamora de luffy y comienzan a pasar cosas romanticas entre estos dos
1. Chapter 1

Espero y lo lean, y ojala les guste, personajes hechos por eiichiro oda. MI MAYOR TESORO:

CAPITULO I: EXTRAÑA SENSASIÓN (parte uno)

Era un día normal para los Mugiwaras a bordo del Sunny, el mar estaba tranquilo la olas mecían al barco como una cuna a un bebé el sol estaba en su cenit, Sanji se encontraba preparando los alimentos, Nami elaborando un mapa, Usopp creando nuevas armas, Chopper ideando nuevas medicinas, Zoro entrenando, Franky en su taller, Brook tocando musica, luffy mirando al horizonte desde la cofa y Robin leyendo un libro mientras cuidaba de luffy.

-Nami swaaaaaan!, Robin chwaaaaaan!, la comida está servida, los demás idiotas vengan a servirse.- gritó desde la cocina Sanji

-Aya vamos cejitas-, dijo Zoro mientras dejaba unas pesas en el suelo.

Usopp y Chopper salieron corriendo mientras se dirijian a la cocina.

Franky dejo de hacer lo que hacía y Brook dejó de tocar para dirijirse a la cocina

-carnee!- dijo luffy- espera un momento- dijo para sí- ¿Qué es eso? A, solo es un pequeño navío mejor no le aviso a los demas o se enojarán, ¿A dónde se dirige?... o , ya se … ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!- gritó el capitán

En seguida Nami salió de su habitación a precensiar lo ocurrido, en efecto, era una isla de primavera- por fin- dijo la pelinaranja- ahora podré comprar mas papel para seguir haciendo el mapa-

Después salió Robin con una cara de preocupación, al ver esto, luffy bajó apresuradamente

-¿Qué pasa Robin?- preguntó luffy

-¿ Robin preocupada?- dijo Nami

.- no es nada- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa falsa

-si estas bien no hay por que preocuparse- mencionó luffy mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina- Sanji, carne!- dijo corriendo

-se fue luffy, puedes confiar en mi- le declaró Nami tomandola del hombro

-esta bien, verás, he pensado en mi vida y me he dado cuenta que pase toda mi vida tratando de sobrevivir que disfrutar, solo he conocido a dos personas que guardan un lugar en mi corazón

\- a si, ¿Quiénes son?

-un gran amigo… Saúl. Y mi capitán…-antes de terminaer su oracion, fue interrumpida por Nami.

-luffy es una gran persona, además es atractivo e inocente, podría ser un gran partido tan solo si no fuera tan tonto-mencionó mirando al cielo

-aún así, no he conocido el amor de madre. No he ni siquiera tenido eso que ustedes llaman novio

La pelinaranja se quedó impactada- no has tenido un novio?, bueno, al menos has dado un beso

-aunque suene increíble, no. Como te dije, tenía que sobrevivir, no tuve tiempo de disfrutar un poco mi vida, desde pequeña fui conocida como la niña demonio, todos querían matarme y entregarme al gobierno para cobrar mi recompensa. Obviamente ningun chico se interesaría en mí, por eso soy muy tímida expresando lo que siento- dijo Robin mientras agachaba la vista

-wow, si que no sabía eso de ti, es verdad, has tenido una vida muy triste

-no fue sino hasta que luffy me rescató que pude comprender el valor de la vida, el significado de amistad.

-animo amiga, debes ser fuerte, venga te ayudaré a conseguir pareja- Nami le guiñó el ojo.

-de verdad harías eso por mí?-

-por supuesto, pero por ahora hay que ir a comer, anda o Sanji se enojará

-creo que tienes razón, gracias Nami

-no es nada, después de todo eres mi amiga.

La dos se dirigieron a comer, lentamente recorrieron los pasillos hasta encontrarse con la puerta, cuando entraron a la cocina vieron a todos peleando destrozando la cocina , todos menos luffy, que seguía comiendo (esta vez tranquilo) mientras observava. Las mueres quedaron impactadas por tal escena. Luffy las vio entrar y se paró con dos platos de comida.

-tengan, -le dio uno a cada una, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el suyo y les dijo que salieran.

Ya afuera…

-todos entraron en una riña porque Sanji le dio Marimo a Zoro, Zoro se enojó y aventó el plato de comida, desde ahí supe que tendría que guardar sus platos, el plato que Zoro aventó le calló a Usopp que tambien se enojó y volvió a aventar su plato, Zoro se quitó y le calló a Chopper, ahora Chopper estaba furioso, soltó un golpe y le pegó a Franky que salió volando hacia donde estaba Brook. Yo por mi parte me quedé sentado, viendo como todos peleaban

-es increíble luffy, por primera vez haces algo responsable- dijo nami

-muchas gracias luffy- dijo robin

-de nada robin-

Comieron hasta que acabarón sus alimentos primero luffy, en seguida se puso de pie- denme sus platos- las mujeres se los dieron

-a donde vas?- preguntó nami

-a lavarlos- respondió luffy

-luffy esta madurando-, pensó nami…

-no, pude notar sus intenciones, quiere algo, estoy segura-

-de verdad, bueno, lo que el pide suele ser tonto, así que no hay de que preocuparse además, ya casi llegamos a tierra, prepárate, bajaremos para ir de compras-

-esta bien, navegante-san- Robin ronrió

Todos salieron para ver cuando llegaran a tierra. Todos comenzaron a maniobrar para anclar perfectamente. Era poco el tiempo que tenían, poco a poco se fueron acercando a la orilla. Por fin después de un rato anclaron, varias personas los recibieron, -bienvenidos,- todos dijeron al unísono

-shishishi- río luffy- nos recibieron muy bien-

-ustedes deben ser los sombrero de paja ¿verdad?

-si somos nosotros,-dijo luffy

-la princesa vivi nos dijo que si los veíamos los recibiéramos muy bien-

-ooo, como esta vivi?- preguntó Nami

-de maravilla-respondieron.

Todos bajaron del barco excepto Brook y Franky, que se ofrecieron a cuidar el barco, ya abajo todavía en la orilla los habitantes de la isla les dijeron que celebrarían una fiesta dentro de poco así que podían quedarse hasta celebrarla para que se divirtieran.

-no hay nada que temer, esta isla es poco conocida, cuando vivi y su padre naufragaron debido a una tormenta llegaron a esta isla, como los tratamos bien nos recompensaron. Esta isla no está registrada en ningún mapa ni la marina la conoce, podran atracar aquí y nadie del exterior lo sabrá, hay ora isla desconocida a un día de aquí pero eso es otra historia.

-podré cartografiarla mas tarde, quizassea en la noche

-perfecto, cargaré mas provisiones en ese tiempo- admitió Sanji

-yo podré entrenar,- dijo Zoro-

-esto de la fiesta hace que la emoción corra por mis venas aunque soy un esqueleto y yo no tengo venas, ho ho ho ho. Dijo Brook desde el barco

-las fiestas son superr- declaró Franky desde arriba del sunny

-una fiesta,i ncreibleee,- dijeron Usopp y Chopper

-Esta bien. Nos quedaremos para la fiesta, - dijo el capitán

-luffy- dijo nami-robin y yo iremos de compras-

-a propósito, nami, me prestas dinero?- dijo luffy

-toma 200 y vete-

-gracias-

-vamos robin, a buscarte esa pareja…

-Esta bien – dijo robin con cierto tono de preocupación

En fin, todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, quedaron de verse en el sunny a las seis en punto. Cada quin se fue a cumplir algo que querían

Las mujeres prefirieron ir a un mercado cercano. Ya cuando llegaron..

-que tal ese?- aventuró nami señalando a un tipo

-no, me da pena, cuando se trata de emociones o sentimientos soy tan torpe como luffy-

-ay amiga, eres tan inexperta como el-

-porque no me enseñas para que me sienta segura

-esta bien, observa muy bien- dijo la pelinaranja al tiempo en que se aproximaba al sujeto

-hola amigo, mi nombre es Nami, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-el joven la ignoró, haciendo caso omiso de su solicitud para socializar un poco, este se retiró dandole la espalda

-ves a lo que me refiero,- dijo robin un poco decepcionada mientras se acercaba a Nami

-vamos robin, no todos son iguales,ya veras que pronto encontraras a uno de tu tipo, talves sea alguien a quien menos esperas, solo recuerda que para el amor no existen edades.

-está bien, no veo algo malo, bueno lo haré solo porque tu me lo pediste ok?

-adelante- antes de entrar a un bar, nami le pidió que entrara sola porque ella debía comprar papel y demas cosas, que ella probara suerte sola

-no, por favor no me dejes sola-

-lo siento, pero debo ir a comprar mis cosas- y se fue a toda prisa.

Robin entró al bar sola y encontró a un joven atrativo sentado solo, se le aproximo, se sentó frente a el y aventuró a decir- mi nombre es Nico Robin-

Fue interrumpida por el joven-Nico, ¿dijiste Nico?, ¿conoces a Nico olivia?-

Robin se impactó-si, ella era mi madre-

-yo se donde está, ella no murió-

-de verdad… sabes donde está?-

-si, en una isla a un dia de aquí en direccion sur, quieres que te lleve?

-por favor… donde nos veremos?

-te espero en ese archipiélago de allí en la noche- dijo mientras señalaba un archipielaho desde la ventana- iremos a toda prisa a verla-

-si, allí estaré- vió a nami desde la ventana y se puso de pie, se dirigó a la salida y alcanzó a Nami.

FLASH BACK:

El hombre con el que Robin había hablado se encontraba en una sala arrodillado era un ambiente oscuro, frente a el se encontraba un hombre sentado en una especie de trono estaban solos, la cara de quien estaba sentado no se veía a excepción de un cigarro que salía de su boca.

-señor, hemos localizado a los mugiwaras- dijo el lacayo muy miedoso

-perfecto, localiza a Nico Robin, engañala, dile que su madre Nico Olivia está viva.

-con todo respeto, pero… que haremos?

-la mataremos y la llevaremos ante el gobierno, cobraremos su recompensa, los mugiwaras se enojaran y vendran por nosotros, entonces los atacaremos con todo y perderan todo, acabaremos con los mugiwaras. Ja jaja. Ahora vete y has lo que de dije insecto

-s-si señor, a la orden- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-una cosa mas… escucha, si algo sale mal… TE MATARE! -el plebeyo salió muy temeroso- no se perocupe, no saldrá nada mal.

-menos mal-

Se fue, cerró la puerta, ya en el pasillo…

-increible, ahora… ¿Cómo localizo a Nico Robin?, tendré que irme a la isla donde los mugiwaras irán tambien, en fin, partiré ya mismo

Partió a toda prisa,- aunque tardaré un día en llegar, nah, no hay prolema, es de noche,.

Estuvo navegando toda la noche

-genial, debo localizarla, cual es el metodo mas facil, ni siquiera se como es… en fin, probaré suerte.-se dijo para sí el hombre.

Para describir a joven… era alguien de la edad de sanji, estaba peinado hacia la izquierda, usaba unos jeans apretados, una camisa larga y tenía dos pulseras en cada mano, su rostro era algo atractivo.

-tengo que ir a descansar, mañana me las arreglaré-

Al día siguiente despertó y miró su reloj… marcaba las 8:14

-nah, es muy temprano, aun no diviso tierra así que no debo preocuparme, no por ahora.

Entonces recordó la platica con su jefe-

-ese viejo si que es extraño- dijo para sí- no veo por que es nuestro jefe ,en fin, no puedo ensar en eso, ahora miso debo concentrarme en localizar a Nico Robin. Espero sea alguien atractiva,

Pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en como encontrar a Nico Robin.

-¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó viendo un navío a lo lejos- acaso será… ¡el barco de los mugiwaras! , podría atacarlos y llevarme a una mujer que esté por allí y listo- entonces recordó lo que le dijo su jefe anteriormente…

-no subestimes a los mugiwaras, parecen debiles, pero en realidad son muy fuertes-

-es mejor que pace desapercibido, después de todo tengo mucho tiempo.

Después, atracó en una orilla y quizo ir a comer, fue a un bar y se sentó en un lugar, solo, ordenó un trago y se lo terminó, vio entrar a una mujer atractiva y se preparaba para salir

-mi nombre es Nico Robin-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

-y bien amiga… que sucedió entre tu y el- dijo Nami mientras señalaba a quien salía del bar extrañado,

-no hablamos mucho, compraste lo necesario?- preguntó Robin cambiando el tema

-si, de hecho, para la fiesta, le compré un traje azul a Sanji, es tan mono, o cierto cuando platicabas con ese tipo, Sanji y Chopper vinieron a decirme que cada quien le comprará un traje a alguien, Sanji me compró el mío y por ello le compre el suyo.-

-ya veo, entonces se lo compraré a capitán-san, digo, a luffy- Nami sonrió

-por cierto, le gusta mucho el rojo- le dijo la pelinaranja guiñando el ojo

-prefecto, voy por su traje.- Robin entró sola a una tienda de ropa y comenzó a buscar un buen traje. Había muchos, como gente, robin se quedó pensando en lo que el joven le dijo, y sus pensamientos llenos del nombre Nico Olivia fueron interrumpidos.

-buenas tardes, le gusta alguno- le dijo una señorita atractiva de pelo blanco

-si, necesito uno rojo para un joven esbelto su nombre es monkey d…- fue interrumpida por la mostradora.

-d luffy?, el es muy mono, es muy guapo y según la princesa vivi es alguien muy especial, un buen amigo y muy gracioso, me gustaría tener una cita con el, bien por ti, al menos lo conoces, salúdalo de mi parte.- dijo mientras le daba el mejor vestido de la tienda.

Robin pasó a pagar y luego salió de la tienda para encontrarse con Nami.

-vamonos, ya compré su traje- dijo Robin jalando a Nami.

Se dirigieron hacia el barco y en el camino hablaron.

-es tu tipo?- preguntó Nami

-no lo sé ,solo es divertido y guapo.

Ambas prosiguieron, y llegaron al barco, Robin entró en su habitación, dejó el traje en su cama, y se sentó mientras se tomaba la cara.

-mi madre… viva- dijo la peinegra

-ese joven… ¿la conocía?, no hay que hacer mucho alarde, iré con el sola para evitar que los demas salgan heridos por mi culpa de nuevo,- dijo mientras rodaban algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, luego, volteó a ver al traje que compró y luego dijo- luffy… tienes algo importante que nadie mas tiene… mi confianza incondicional, mi aprecio infinito. Mi amistad-

FLASHBACK:

-Robin! Aun no lo escucho de ti,- dij aquella vez en Enies love- dilo, di que quieres vivir!- lagrimas de Robin

-por fin aguien me da ese derecho, alguien me deja vivir- dijo para sí la pelinegra…- ¡QUERO VIVIR!, por favor llevame contigo, luffy!-

Mucho tiempo después…

Robin estaba hablando con Nami en el sunny, - luffy es una gran persona, además es atractivo e inocente…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Nuevamente rodaron lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

-luffy, me atraes desde que me salvaste en raibase aquella vez en arabasta y confirme que me atraías aquella vez en enies love, lastima que no me correspondes, ¿sabes?, me gustaría que me salvaras nuevamente para poder besarte con razón, me gustaría… ser tu mejor tesoro.- se dijo para sí Robin.

-Robin, vamos, saldremos enseguida, solo aguarda un poco, tengo que entrar al baño,- le dijo Nami desde afuera.

Robin salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de sus capitan, cuando entró, miró algo debajo de la cama una caja. La sacó y miró algo que la cutivó.

NUEVAMENTE FLASHBACK:

Era de día,un dia tranquilo a bordo del sunny, todos se despedían.

Oye Robin, que es eso, - dijo Luffy antes de separarse los dos años.

Escribo una Carta, para alguien muy especial- Robin trató de esconderla de su vista, era obvio, allí expresaba sus sentimientos a su capian, de hecho, para el era la carta.

-y para quien es?- dijo luffy

-digamos que para alguien increible, la enviaré cuando nos hallamos separado- dijo robin un poco sonrojada

-esta bien, solo dime para quien es?- pregunto luffy

\- es para ti, luffy-

-esta bien, voy a recibirla a como dé lugar, porque tambien eres muy especial para mí.-

Cuando se separaron, Robin le eneró que el cartero quien llevaba su carta fue interceptado, se avergozó y se puso triste porque jamas llegaría a conocer sus sentimientos luffy. Casi quería gritar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

-voy a recibirla a como dé lugar- recordó Robin mientras se tapaba la boca y lloraba.

Leyó la carta:

Luffy:

Escribo esta carta porque eres el único al que puedo escribírsela, eres muy especial para mi, la razón por la que solo te la escribo es por que tu me gustas desde hace ya un tiempo, espero y me correspondas, luffy, nunca olvidaré estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, te amo luffy, eres increíble y tambien el unico que me ha hecho comprender el valor de la vida, el unico que me ha aceptado tal como soy.

Con mucho cariño.: NICO ROBIN. A quien has salvado muchas veces

-luffy… el cumplió su promesa, el de verdad me quiere,.- su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un grito- Robin, vamonos!- la mujer dejó la caja donde estaba y al cerrarla vio que tenía algo escrito… MIS MAYORES TESOROS. Robin quería gritar, su carta era uno de los mayores tesoros del proximo rey pirata. Al ver esolloró mas, pero se secó las lagrimas y se dirigió a la salida-Gracias luffy, ojala me correspondieras-.

Salió y bajó junto con Nami, - vamonos a donde los demas se encuentran, allí aremos el plan para disfruar la fiesta, en el camino se encontraron con luffy y este trató de esconder algo, atrás de su espalda, Nami lo ignoró y Robin se sonrojó de verlo, lo pasaron de largo, las atractivas mujeres siguieron caminando y luffy se relajó un poco, el joven subió al barco y escondió una caja debajo de su cama, entonces vio su caja- shi shi shi, se me olvidó guardarlo, espero y nadie lo halla abierto,- dijo el pirata mientras lo escondía, obviamente el no sabía leer, el le pidió a sanji que le escribiera eso en la caja, no había podido entender la carta de Robin, así que no le preocupaba. –le gustará a Robin, el color y el vestido?- se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- bueno, sino, me dijo la muchacha que podía cambiarlo-.

Luffy también bajó del barco y comenzó a caminar mientras veía el cielo…

-robin es muy guapa- comentó, aunque era algo extraño, nunca se había fijado en las mujeres.

Siguó caminano hasta llegar a donde todos se encontraban reunidos, al legar se quedó mirando fijamente a lapelinegra, cosa que la ruborizó mucho.

-luffy, tu que piensas?- dijo Nami.

-que robin es hemosa- dijo luffy con mucha inocencia provocando que la atractiva mujer se sonrojara y se apenara, todos lo iraron impactados, pero no por muho, puesto que fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de Nami a su capitán,-baka, no dijimos nada de eso, preguntamos que piensas acerca de la fiesta, es bastante sospechoso-

-aaa, ellos conocen a vivi, no serían capaces de acernos algo malo, lo sé-

Que piensan los demas,- preguntó Nami, sin pensarlo Robin se acercó a luffy y lo abrazó del brazo, recargó su cabeza en su hombro y dijo- yo tambien confío en luffy, si es lo que el quiere, yo tambien- todos la miraron atónitos, Rbin no era de esas que abrazaban a cualquiera a menos que le tuvieran mucha confianza, Sanji se quedó con la boca abierta.

-me has quitado a mi arqueologa sexy?- dijo sanji con cierto enojo

-Sanji, no te pongas celoso, yo lo quiero a el- dijo Robin sorprendiendo a todos mientras esta reí no entendía bien lo que sucedía pero dejó llevarse por Robin.

-mi corazon se parte, pero aun tengo a mi navegante.. Nami swaaaaaaan!- corrió a abrazarla y esta lo recibió con su tipica patada.

Robin comenzó a reir, despues soltó a luffy casi de mala gana.

En fin, hay que ir a comer- dijo Sanji con un chichón en la cabeza.

Todos asintieron y entraron a la casa de alguien que los había invitado, todos monos Robin, que se quedó viendo el atardecer haciendose sombra con una mano desde lo alto, luffy la vió y decidió acompañarla antes de que se pudiera percatar de su presencia luffy le puso el sombrero de paja y Robin lo miró durante un rato…

-es hermoso, verdad, el atardecer- dijo robin acomodandose el sobrero.

-se parece a ti- dijo luffy mientras Robin se sonrojaba tremendamente. Como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, Robin fue agarando poco a poco la mano de luffy quien le seguía el juego, ambas manos se entrelazaron y ambos se vieron, frente a frente, se fueron acercando mas y mas y cuando sus labios estaban apunto de hacer contacto fueron interrumpidos:

-Robin chwaaaaaan!, la comida está servida,- gritaba Sanji.

Ambos se vieron casi con descontento y se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los gritos, sus manos no se despegaron y caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la casa, ya en la puerta Robin le dio un beso picaro a Luffy en la mejilla, entonces luffy abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la pelinegra, que agradeció.

Entraron, todos se sorprendieron, ver llegar a Robin con el sombrero de luffy, Robin ecogó dos asientos libres y juntos, se apróximo a esos asientos y luffy le preparó el asiento a robin, que nuevamente agradeció y fue a sentarse.

-así que estaban besandose- dijo Zoro, palabras que hirieron terriblemente a Sanji, mismo que le respondió – callate tonto marimo-

-no peleen- dijo nami

-si nami swaaaaaaan!-

-maldita bruja, -dijo Zoro

-a quien le dices bruja marimo?- preguntó Sanji muy enojado

-quieres que te recuerde tu deuda- dijo Nami con una sonrisa sarcastica

-tch, tenias que decirlo-

-me pasas aquellos panes?- dijo Robin al oido de luffy , luffy estiró su brazo para alcansarlos, se los dio a Robin que agradeció con un beso en la mejila, que pasaba con Robin?, ella jamas agradecía con un beso.

Aquella escena le partió el corazon a Sanji. Que siguió cocinando

-esa pareja de Robin y Luffy me paree SUPERR- dijo franky asiendo sus poses

-esto de la pareja hace que mi corazon lata muy rapido, aunque yo no tengo corazon, ho ho ho- ya sabran quien lo dijo

-¿Qué es una pareja?- dijo Chopper

-es cuando dos personas se aman- contestó Usopp.

Todos siguieron siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, aunque Robin se encontraba pensativa sobre lo que el joven le dijo…-te veré en ese archipiélago… iremos en la noche- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Nami.

-acabé de comer- dijo la pelinaranja mientras se ponía de pie.

Tengo que ir a hacer algunas pruebas para hacer el mapa de la isla, en seguida vuelvo, sin darse cuenta, ya había anochecido.

Al percatarse robin se dijo para sí ¨ya es hora¨ se dirigió a la puerta, Luffy se quedó comiendo.

Al salir Nami veía desde un lente o miralejos hacía una montaña, luego, para despistarla Robin le dijo: -oye, nami, Zoro dijo que quiere pagarte la deuda- Nami no lo dudó, esa la hora de entrar y exigir el dinero.

Robin no lo pensó, inmediatamente sacó manos en sus espaldas haciendo alas y se dirigió al archipiélago. Rapidamente llegó hasta allá solo para encontrarse con el joven de la mañana. –vamonos- dijo el mismo.

-si, hay que irnos rápido, dijo Robin mientras subía al barco…

-oye Robin, no era cierto…- Nami salió y notó que no estaba, en seguida usó su lente y vió a Robin con el sombrero de luffy a lo lejos abordando el barco, mismo que salió muy rápido, la pelinaranja se dirigió a adentro y gritó-Robin nos deja, se va y lleva tu sombrero-

Luffy se paró y enseguida dijo- no permitiré que se lleven a mi mayor tesoro, necesito un barco rapido para alcanzarla-, en la puerta apareció una mujer muy hermosa, -quieren un barco?, les enseñare que es velocidad,- dijo sonriendo aquella mujer. Todos la siguieron, se dirigieron a donde ella iba y llegaron a una embarcación pequeña- solo caben 2 personas,- dijo la mujer

-bien, iremos luffy y yo- dijo sanji

-no, solo iré yo- dijo luffy- cuando regresemos el lugar hará falta,- dijo luffy mientras abordaba la embarcació,

-muy bien, oye, luffy, solo pisa esa concha y saldrás propulsado- luffy lo apretó y salió disparado.

-oye… luffy, traeme de vuelta a mi arqueologa sexy- gritó sanji

-no se preocupen, volveré con Robin- gritó alejandose luffy

-quien es usted?- preguntó Nami

-yo soy ichini surakeda, soy muy fuerte, he comido la fruta reco-reco no mi, me permite reconstruir cosas… lamentablemente, mi hermano es lo contrario a mi, el comió la fruta bang-bang no mi, el destruye todo, el es muy malo y justo con el tendrá que pelear ese tal luffy-

Volviendo con luffy…

-Robin, te encontraré a como dé lugar, y te traeré de vuelta-

Continuó navegando en la misma dirección durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, por fin Robin había llegado- y bien,¿Dónde está mi madre?

Comenzaron a aparecer muchos hombres que la veían exitados, se le acercaron poco a poco, - lo siento, jejeje, se trata de una trampa- dijo el hombre muy contento y sádico

Robin lo vió extrañado, entonces todos comenzaron a atacarla, CIEN FLOUR comenzó a tronar cuellos deshacer columnas vertebrales y matar a los hombres, pero iban apareciendo mas, por primera vez Robin se enfrentaba a tantos hombres, decidió correr isla adentro y no paró.

Por otra parte, luffy apenas iba llegando a la isla y todos lo atacaron, el simplemente usó el haki y los acabó a todos, el corrió isla arriba para encontrar a su arqueologa y amada Robin.

Extrañamente, nadie perseguía a la pelinegra, pero decidió subir mas y mas hasta llegar a un rastro de civilización, había hombres formados y con uniformes iguales, y un superior que tenía pina de malo, pelo amarillo, y con n rosro serió, tenía un cigarro y una caucha mismo que dijo- Te estabamos esperando, Nico Robin-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Robin muy extrañada,

-no diré mi nombre, solo que comí la fruta bang-bang no mi y ahora, todo lo que toco, si yo quiero, es destruido.-comenzó a reir- ahora, te explicaré el plan, tenemos planeado matarte y entregarte al gobierno mundial. Cuando tus nakamas se enteren vendran por ti y nosotros los ataqueremos con una ejercito de un millón de hombres, será el fin de los mugiwaras- nuevamente río-ATAQUENLA!- dijo aquel hombre

Todos se abalanzaron para matar a Robin, pero era difícil acercarse, mataba a cualquiera que estuviera en su rango de ataque, mientras cruzaba los brazos y mataba a todos, el sombrero de luffy que Robin traía puesto salió volando, entonces recordó a luffy… su sonrisa, su atractivo rostro, su forma de ser, y la forma en que hacía sentir a ella, unica, especial.

Seguían llegando mas y mas hombres, Robin ls asesinaba a diestra y siniestra. Desde un altar el hombre observava desesperado, poro pajo y apartó a todos lo que interrumpían su camino, llegó hasta que un brazo apareció en su espalda con intención de matarlo, el lo tocó con un dedo y se escuchó un crujir. –kyaaaaaaa!- gritó la mujer, su hueso de la mano, estaba pulverizado, se agarró el brazo, el hombre aprovechó a que bajó la guardia y tomó su espada y la dirigió a Robin que, cerrando los ojos esperaba la hora de su muerte, su vida pasó frente a ella, aquellos ¨niña demonio!´´ aquellos ´´quiero matarte!´´ y tambie aquellos ´´robin´´ provenientes de la boca de cada uno de sus nakamas.

Se dejó caer. Lágrimas rodaron de su rostro y los recuerdos invadieron su memoria, los buenos y malos recuerdos, aquella vez en arabasta, en enies love, aquel atardecer escribiendo su carta, y aquella tarde con luffy en la que casi cumple su sueño, besar a luffy.

Entonces afrontó las consecuencias e inclinó su cabeza para recibir la espada, e vez del frio metal, sintió un calido peso que le cubría la cabeza, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vió la mejor escena de su vida, luffy detenía la espada con el mismo brazo con que le ponía el sombrero a Robin.

-quien eres tu?- dijo el hombre asombrado

-mi nobre es Money d. luffy soy el capitan y novio de esa hermosa mujer y me convertiré en el rey de los piratas y si… vine por Nico Robin!-

-luffy… - dijo Robin con lagrimas en los ojos, se puso de pie, y abrazó a su amado- te amo luffy- fue interrumpida por un caluroso beso, mismo que liberó emociones inexplicables en el cuerpo de los dos, era el primer beso de los dos y que mejor que fuera con su amado- tambien te amo Robin- Robin cayó desmayada del dolor, luffy la sujetó y saltó, la acostadó en un lugar y la dejó con un beso, nuevamente volvió a la pelea, -continuemos con la pelea- dijo luffy.

-ja ja ja, está bien, te mataré y cobraré tu recompensa, adelante, atácame-

-bien, gomu gomu no… pistoru!- gritó el joven mientras lo goleaba, el hombre no se movió, ni siquiera se vió afectado, y tomó un dedo suyo y lo tocó con ganas de romperle el hueso, o tuvo efecto, y luffy estiraba el otro brazo, y nuevamete atacó sin obtener resultado.

Se apartó de el y se puso en su pose-Gia Sekando- esta vez había activado la segunda marcha, lo atacó y si tuvo efecto, el hombre activó otra tecnica- Double Royal- su cuerpo se incrementó y dijo- yo… puedo destrozar todo…- dijo y golpeó a luffy… lffy fue afectado terriblemente por ese golpe y comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso, el se comenzaba a secar, la pelea era dispareja, luffy iba perdiendo. –Gia third- comenzó a inflar su brazo, y nuevamente lo golpeó, otra vez no hubo resultado pero en su contra, su brazo se desinfló y comenzó a secarse.

-no solo destruyo cosas, las destruyo a como dé lugar-

-GIA FOURTH- dijo luffy mientras activaba el gia sekando y el gia hird su cuerpo sufriría un desgaste agresivo y no podría controlarlo durante mas de 1 minuto. La pelea era pareja pero ahora luffy no se secaba, hasta que recordó las lagrimas de robin,-Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!,- gritó el joven, y soltó un golpe, golpe que dejó atónito al hombre, mismo que cayó desmayado, luffy lo pateo y este salió volando hasta el mar. Donde se hundió

El cuerpo de luffy comenzó a sangrar, luego desactivó el gia sekando y estaba muy acabado, cargó a robin y la llevó a su barco, aceleró y comenzó el viaje, estuvo andado y esa misma noche llegó al sunny.

-que estará haciendo luffy ahora?- se preguntó Nami

-de seguro ya acabó con ellos y ya viene en camino con mi arueologa sexy

-bakas, el casi llega- dijo ichini-

-y tu que haces aquí?- dijo Zoro

-seré de gran ayuda-

-Chopper!- gritó luffy desde afuera- sal por favor y curalaaa!,-

Todos salieron impactados y miraron a luffy, quien estaba mediomuerto y sangrando, mientras cargaba Robin inconsciente,- se brazo está lastimado. Por favor, curala!,- dijo luffy llorando. Luego se dejo caer mientras Sanji la recibia,- por favor curala!- dijo luffy suspirando.

-Que le pasó?- dijo Chopper si obtener respuesta de nada, luffy estaba inconsciente.

-probablemente usó la cuarta marcha!- dijo Zoro

-llevenlos adentro por favor!- dijo Chopper

FIN.

Espero les alla gustado es mi primer fic de one pice, por favor hagan reviews yo los esperaré. Por favor siganme en facebook, ivimaru tsuske y denle like a mi pagina, fans de one piece, fairy tail. Para estar e contacto.

Cuidense, gracias por leer.

Tambien tengo otro fic, llamado LA MEJOR PAREJA es de fairy tail. Por favor leanla, por cierto, actualizaré pronto


	2. NIKO ROBIN

BUENO, AMIGOS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, SE QUE NO ACTUALIZÉ ESTE FIC, PERO POR SI A ALGUNO LE GUSTA. CABE MENCIONAR QUE ESTE CAPITULO SERÁ CORTO PARA VER SI LES GUSTA O NO. GRACIAS POR ESWEPRAR Y ESPERO QUE LOS DEMAS FIC LES GSTEN, NUEVAMENTE UN PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO LTIMAMENTE ESTUBE MUY, MUY, MUY OCUPADO :V PERDON.

TANTO PERSONAJES COMO HISATORIA ORIGINAL SON DE eiichiro oda

MI MAYOR TESORO. NICO Robin

A la mañana siguiente, Robin despertó aún adolorida de su hueso, aunque solo adolorida, pues su brazo se encontraba perfectamente bien, al parcer, ichicni sehabía encarado de reconstruir su hueso. Recordó las escenas de anoche y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla,¨gracias… luffy¨pensó mientras sonreía, notó que la cama de Nami se encontraba tendida y el cuarto limpio, por lo que pudo deucir que ya habían despertado todos.

Se puso de pie, tendió su cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, y eso hizo, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a ella y una vez que llegó no encontró a nadie, lo cual le extrañó, en vez de las peleas rutinarias, se encontró con un papel en la mesa y un bolígrafo:

Robin hemos dcidido dejarte a solas con luffy, esperamos que se diviertan juntos, nosotros nos encontramos en la plaza comprando algunas cosas importantes para la fiesta, por favor diviertete y disfruta el momento, date un tiempo para alegrarte y disfrutar de ese instante, nos vemos en 2 hrs en el centro para ponernos de acuerdo.

Firma con cariño… Nami.

P.d disfruta el momento, amiga.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el increíble rostrote aqulla mujer.

Luego, procedió a ver si es que luffy aún dormía, se dirijió a las habitaciones de los chicos y verificó, en efecto, allí se encontraba el capitán aún durmiendo, roncando, mientras una burbuja de baba se inflaba y desinflaba cuando este inhalaba o exhalaba, Robin dio una pequeña carcajada… ¨así que aquíestas chico¨pensó la pelinegra antes de ir a acostarse sobre él.

Luffy dio un pequeño brinco en la amaca para después despertarse y enconrase con Robin sobre él.

-Robin…- dijo Luffy confundido

-Luffy… te amo- admitió la pelinegra

-eto… yo también te amo- dijo el cico con una sonrisa- shishishi, aunque yo te amo mas

-estas loco?. Jeje o te amo más, esta claro-

Luffy abrazó a Robin fuertemente y la chica se sorprendió, luego comprendió lo que dijo nami… ¨dejarlos solos¨ y comenzó a besar al chico.

En medio de esos tremendos besos, Robin casi por instinto comenzó a desvestir al chico, cosa que el capitan tamién hizo, entre los dos fueron qitandose las pendas que para esos momentos estaba de mas.

Cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos se vieron a los ojos.

-Robin, eres hermosa-

-basta, harás que me apene-

-pero es la verdad-

-luffy… callate y besame!-

Ambos siguieron esandose, se pusieron de pie, continuaron con los osculos, caminaron a pasos largos y empujron la puerta para dirijirse al cuarto de robin, entraron en el y Luffy cargó a la chica hasta la cama, aunque continuaron besadose.

Luffy comenzó a bajar lentamente aunque sin dejar de besarla, primero su cuello, luego sus pechos, mientras besaba uno, msajeaba otro o mas bien su pezón, la chica moría de placer,

Bajó a su bdomen y continuó besando, llegó a la parte íntima de la joven, y lavolteó a ver, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Luffy penetró a la joven con la lengua, provocndo que ella gimiera de placer, exitando al chico, luego, comenzó a lamer su clítoris, y la chica no resistía mas, siguió amindo las paredes vaginales hasta que Robin se corrió, había tenido un orgasmo.

Luffy se le emparejó y continuaon besandose, luego, el capitan la penetró lentamente. Su miembro se abría espacio entre la vagina de la chica, se topó entonces con la barrera, prueba de la castidad de la chica la rompió fácilmente aunque con cuidado y Robin aogaba los gritos de una joven virgen que ya no lo era.

Luffy comenzó a embestirla contra la cama, cosa que le arrancó varios gemidos y multiples gritos a la chica que moría de placer, continuó haciendolo el pelinegro y amuentó las emboscadas y la fuerza con la que lo hacía provocandoque la chica gimiera y gritara cada vez mas y mas.

-luffy… oh lffy- decía la chica muy sensualmente y con extasis- oh luffy… luffy.. luffy luffy!... oh… LUFFY!-

Luffy terminó de embestirla, corriendose dentro de ella, aunque, algo cómico es que…como ficción, Luffy puede decidir si sus espermas son e goma o no, cuando lo son, no hay riesgo de embarazo.

La chica se recostó sobre e pecho del pelirosa, e esta forma, comenzó a hacer circulos con los dedos en el pecho del mismo.

-luffy- dijo la pelinegra- porque te gusto?

-pues, la verdad, eres muy inteligente, ademas, tu ineligencia y timides, van prieto con mi estupidez y socializad.

La pelinegra se impactó- valla, en eso tienes razon-

-te amo Robin-

-yo igual Luffy-

Ambs corrieron a vestirse para alcanzar a nami en el centro.

Me veo bien?-pregntó la arqueologa

-por supuesto, tu siempre te vez hermosa.- respondió el capitan mientras se poía su sombrero- epera, llevtelo t- dijo mientras se lo ponía a a chica

-gracias luffy- dijo la joven sonrojada mentras se acomdaba el pelo.- vamonos-

Luffy tomó a robin de la mano y ambos salieron del barco para dirijirse al centro, caminaron por las calles mientras veían a jóvenes transitar y nños jugado por doquier.

-cierto, quedamos en unintercambio de trajes- dijo Robin, aún no tengo el mío, quien me lo va a dar?

-no lo sé, solo sé que te va a gustar.-

-jajaj baka, con eso me di cuena de que me lo vas a dar tu!-

Luffy se sorprendió- eeh!, no, yo no se nada- dijo sorprendido

-entendo, bueno, esperaré ansiosa mi vestdo luffy- dijo la pelinegra picadamente.

A luffy se le ocurrió algo, así que se desapareci´p de la vista de la joven

-luffy… donde estas?- preguntó Robin confundida

-aquí, preparando un ataque de cosquillas, dijo antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, provocando que ella diera carcajadas en abundacia y se alegrara enormemente.

\- ya basta luffy, ya basta- decía muy contenta

Como estaba vestida con unos jeans luffy decidió cargarla como un bulto y se la echo al hombro, -bien, vamonos- dijo luffy- a encontrarnos con ellos-

-luffy, bajame- decia robin

-porque?-

-porque así todos veran m trasero- luffy se enceló y la bajó inmediatamente

-esta bien-

-ja j aja… celoso?- preguntó la joven mientra se sonrojaba

-no, claro que no- dijo el pelinegro sonrojado.

-bueno, por lo menos defiendes lotuyo- dijo robin con una snrisa

-claro, eres mia- dijo Luffy respondiendo con otra sonrisa, masgrande que la de la chica.

Robin tomó a su novio del brazo- ven, exploremos el lugar- decía enérgica

-esta bien- a luffy no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla mientras corría aegre tomada de la mano d su amor.

Llegaron a un puesto donde vendían distintas joyas como pulseras, aretes, collares, anillos, relojes, relicarios, entre otras cosas.

Robin decidió echar un vistazo a la mercancía y encontró un collar que le pareció atractivo y muy peculiar

-asi que este, eh?- dijo el viejo que despachaba el lugar- es un collar de oro con cadena de plata y algunas incrustaciones de diamante- dijo orgulloso el viejo.

Robin loexaminó lentamente para determinar si era verdad o solo les tomaban el pelo. Después de verificar que lo que secía el viejo era verdad, aventuró a decir…

-cual es el costo de este collar?-

-30,000- dijo el viejo serio

Robin se sorprndio de la icreible cantidad, no tenían semejante dinero y no quería dejar el collar.

Luffy no lo soportó mas y decidió tomar a Robin de la mano para llevarla a otro lugar- vamos Robin, vallamos a comer-

Robi triste aceptó la prpuesta del chico

Caminando a un restaurante, ambos chicos tomados de la mano hablaban sobre el collar

-de verdad te gustó?- preguntó el pelinegro curioso

-si, me di cuenta de que es original, de verad es diamante, oro y plata. Es muy costoso-

luffy sonrió,- tienes razon, cuesta mucho- dijo animado- pero eso no importa, vallamos a comer

entraron al restaurante y Luffy, increíblemente Luffy le ofreció asciento a su amada. Ella correspondió amablemente con una gran sonrisa y se sentó. Luffy caminó hasta su asiento y de igual forma de sentó.

¨veamos…¨pens´ Robin mientras veía la carta… ¨que puedo comer¨ pensó muy cuidadosamente

Por su parte luffy solo pensaba en na cosa… ¨carne… ordenaré carne¨dijo muy alegre el chico capitan de los mugiwaras

-hola… much gusrto,- dijo la mesera- mi nombre es akija nnorami, y yo los atendeé. Que van a ordenar?

-buenas tardes,- respondió Robin- yo quisiera comer un poco del platilloprincipal dijo alegre y sonrojada.

-hola…, yo solo quiero carne- dijo Luffy torpemente el capitan

Robin rió un poco, la mesera se retiró para traer sus peticiones.

Después de un rato, llegó la joven con sus ordenes. Ambos chicos comenzaron a comer.

-itadakimassu- dijo robin

Mientras comian, ambos swe veían, a pesar e que diario desayunaban y cmian en la misma mesa, ese momento era especial para la chica, se sentia extraña la joven aunque , con justa razon, quien no se siente raro al comer frente de su amardo

Cuando terminaron, amobos dejaron reposar un momento sus estomagos.

Se acercó la chica con un papel en mano- la cuenta- dijo conenta

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la chica volteó a ver a Luffy

Luffy se puso de pie y sacó un fago de billetes…- toma,- se lo dio completo- y toma el cambio.

Eran casi mas de 300 en puro cambio, si que e puso alegre la joven. Ambos chicos salieron del lugar y se dirijieron a la plaza, en ese lugar se encontraron con lo chicos.

-Robin!- gritaba cierta pelinaranja mientras con una mano llamaba la atención de ambos chicos

-mira, estan por allá- dijo Robin señalando la ubicación de los demas mugiwaras.

-que tal les fue?- preguntó Namiguiñando un ojo a la pelinegra.

Robin se sonrojó levemente y devió la mirada- b… bien- dijo apenada

-lo hicieron en tu cuarto?- preguntó la chica

-Nami!- dijo robin apenada e mpresionada- si- respondió

-y donde está luffy- preguntó Nami

-esta justo aqu…- robin no encontraba al chico. Todos se alarmaron

-vamos- dijo usopp- es luffy, no hay de que preocuparse

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras del de la afro y se fueropn a la casa de ichini.

Luffy òr su parte se encontraba peleando con un tipo buscado por 40 000, eso sería suficiente para comprar el collar de robin.

Ambos se glpeaban mutuamente mientras trataban de derrotar al otro. Por fin luffy peleó encerio… Gia sakando- dijo mientras activaba deicha tencnica de un golpevenció a aquel sujeto. Hizo una tregua con un joen cercano, el debía entregar al ladrón y luego darle la recompensa a luffy, mismo que por su ayuda le daria 5000.

El joven entregó al ladron y le dio 35000 a luffy por lo que el corrió a comprar dicho collar.

-ossan, tengo el dinero, dame el collar- dijo luffy

El viejo obedecio y le wntewgo el collar y recibió el dinero

-toma- dijo el viejo mientras le daba una pulsera de plata que era un regalo de él- con esta pulsera de plata fina, podrás cautivar a una chica-dijo el viejo aunque luffy no le hizo mucho caso pues solo le importaba el collar

-gracias ossan- dij luffy- esta pulsera se la dare a Nami

Luffy corrió para el barco a esconder el collar bajo la cama de robin en una caja pequeña.

Luego regresó con su triulación

-luffy… donde estabas?- preguntó Nami- ya hay que quedar deacuerdo con lo de la fiesta de esta noche, vamos a venir todos esta bien?

-hay que arreglarnos dijo Sanji- todos estubieron a favor y se dirijieropn al barco

Luffy comenzó a caminar solo pero luego sintió una mano en su antebrazo- oe… aun no terminas de decirme… dopnde estabas?- preguntó robin

-haciendo algoque te va a gustar- dijo sonrojando a la chica.

Ambos caminaron al barco tomados de la mano, cosa que enceló a sanji.

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE ES MUY CORTO PERO EN FIN, ES SOLO PARA VER SI LES GUSTÓ


	3. el fesejo de los mugiwaras

HOLA AMIGOS!, BIEN, COMO SABEN EL FIC NO ES MUY BENO, PERO SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE, EN FIN, LOS CAPITULOS SERAN CORTOS, MAS OMENOS ENTRE DOS MIL O TRES MIL PALABRAS PORQUE ESTOY ESCASO DE TIEMPO Y ME ESTOY ENFOCANDO MAS EN A TU LADO, POR OTRA PARTE ACTUALIZO EL FIC EN PETICION DE KAZUO ALEJANDRO, ASI QUE AMIGO, ESTA VA POR TI, TE DEDICOEL CAP.

POR OTRA PARTE, DECIRLES QUE EL NATSUXCANA VA A TARDAR UN POQUITIN EN ACTUALIZAR.

FINALMENTE.. TANTO HISTORIA REAL COMO PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA. :V

MI MAYOR TESORO- EL FESTEJO DE LOS MUGIWARAS

-oye…- dijo Robin mientras caminaba de la mano de su amado- donde estabas?-

-haciendo algo que te va a gustar- dijo luffy desviando la pregunta

-oh, esta bien-respondió la chica mientras veía el cielo-no te parece hermoso luffy?-

-que cosa?-

-el poder disfrutar de las cosas bellas de la vida-

-hablas de lo de hace rato- dijo luffy casi gritando, llamando la atención de de todos que lo veían sorprendidos y sanji, despavorido

-luffy- dijo Robin mientras le tapaba la oca viendo la reacción de los demás.

Todos siguieron su caminar normal evadiendo la situación incomoda en la que se encontraban. Zoro caminaba indiferente, Brook conversaba con Franky y Ussopp, Chopper iba en los hombros de sanji quien le confesaba su amor a Nami. Y obviamente, Luffy y Robin caminaban de la mano.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que cierta joven peliazul los observaba desde lejos un poco sorprendida, pero a la vez alegre de reunirse con alguien Muy especial- Roronoa Zoro, te encontré, que tan bueno e has vuelto?- se escuchó albos de aquella joven misteriosa.

Llegaron al barco y abordaron en el, las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus cuartos, mientras que los chicos se dirigieron al suyo, intercambiaron vestuarios, Nami le dio el suyo a Sanji, Sanji a Ussopp, Ussopp a Brook, Brook a Franky, Franky a Zoro, Zoro a Chopper, Chopper a Luffy, Luffy a Robin y Robin a Nami.

Cae mencionar que los trajes son los que usaron en el 15 aniversario de ONE píese.

A todos les fascinó el traje y el color, mas a Robin, cuyo color favorito era el morado, cosa que luffy adivinó, (o preguntó XD )

El de Nami el naranja, el de Sanji azul, el de Chopper rosa el de Zoro verde, y así, sucesivamente, hasta llegar al de luffy, color Rojo.

Todos se cambiaron, unos indiferentes, otros emocionados y otros mas ansiosos, se arreglaron y Luffy salió a la cofa, se recargó en un costado y se puso a ver al horizonte.

Robin lo notó e inmediatamente subió con el- que sucede amor- preguntó curiosa la chica

-Robin… si yo… si yo..-dijo luffy encontrando las palabras necesarias para expresarse

-si tu que?- preguntó Robin al pelinegro

-si yo muero que harías- dijo el joven impactando ala chica

-luffy- dijo Robin desconcertada- watashi… watashi… (yo), no lo se, jamás tuve a una persona como tu, capaz de alegrarme la vida como lo haces ahora luffy, estoy contenta de haberte conocido, de verdad, te preocupas mucho por mi, nadie me dio el derecho a vivir, y tu me diste ese regalo, el mejor regalo del mundo, demo… demo… si tu mueres todo mi mundo se caerá en pedazo, y volveré a se la de antes, luffy es por eso que no tienes permitido morir- dijo Robin

Luffy tomo a robin de la cabeza y la acercó a su pecho mientras sonreía y le ponía su sombrero. Robin recordó entonces aquella vez en su saga…- QUIERO VIVIR!- recordó el grito, una lagrima salió y rodó por su mejilla- arigato… Luffy- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-estamos listos- dijo Sanji y detrás de él se encontraban todos arreglados para festejar

-Si- dijo Luffy- ahora… a divertirnos,!- gritó levantando la mano

Robin sonrió, también estaba arreglada- por cierto- dijo luffy- robin, tengo algo para ti- la chica se sorprendió

Ambos bajaron de la cofa y luffy le dijo a Robin que lo esperara con los demás, a lo que la chica obedeció

Después de un rato el pirata salió conel collar en las manos, cosa que le sacó varias lagrimas a Robin- luffy… tu… lo compraste- dijo Robin sorprendida tapándose la boca

-así es, aunque también le compré algo a Nami- dijo levantando la pulsera de plata cosa que le agrado a Nami

-gracias- dijo con los ojos brillosos- así es como me vas a enamorar sanji- dijo la chica inconcientemente cometiendo un grave error, ya que el rubio sabía que tenía esperanzas.

Luffy le puso el collar a Robin y todos se dispusieron a bajar, ya en la fiesta, todo era alegría y diversión, todos sonreían y festejaban, algunos como Nami se encontraban festejando dentro de una bola de fiesteros. Otros como Zoro se encontraban sentados con un rostro de antipatía.

La joven misteriosa que los observaba hace rato, hizo su aparición, se paró frente a Zoro y detenidamente lo miró inquieta como si buscara algo

-k.o.-se escuchó la voz femenina- tanto… tiempo… Roronoa Zoro- la voz comenzaba a quebrarse de tristeza y nostalgia- bastante tiempo…-

-que quieres- dijo Zoro aún sin abrir el ojo, y cuando lo abrió se sorprendió, una lagrima rodó de su mejilla, su ojo se abrió como plato, su boca trataba de pronuncia unas palabras, pero la emoción del momento le provocaban un nudo en la garganta, su corazón sintió una opresión, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y un aire de nostalgia, tristeza y alegría llegaba a el y lo golpeaba en la cara, cual brisa a un corredor matutino.

-k… ku…- le brotó otra lagrima- kuina!- gritó Zoro

-mhm- sonrió la chica,- tanto tiempo sin vernos- fue interrumpida por un abrazo del peliverde.

-kuina!, kuina!. Kuina!- lloraba zoro incontrolablemente- te extrañe demasiado!, pensamos que falleciste!, que clase de broma es esta… Kuina!- gritaba, preguntaba y lloraba el pobre hombre recordando la impotencia que sintió cuando se enteró que su amiga de la infancia había fallecido.

-Zoro- dijo Kuina correspondiendo al abrazo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla- ven, te contaré todo- dijo la chica tomando de la mano al pirata para que se sentara la chica se sentó a un lado, - pero primero debes recuperarte de este Soc.-

Luffy y Robin estaban disfrutando del baile, el pelinegro solo comía carne mientras que la chica reía al verlo- amor… no deberías comer mucho- dijo la joven

-mhm?- preguntó el joven con la boca llena

-solo digo- mencionó Robin mientras sonreía y desviaba la mirada y es que si, Luffy llegaba a ser tan mono cuando comía, y no solo eso, cando dormía era aún mas tierno.

Chooper y Ussopp platicaban sus historias a los niños ingenuos nativos de la isla, sorprendiéndolos por sus hazañas y travesías. Brook y Franky eran motivo de muchas sorpresas, todos se acercaban a tocarlos ya mirarlos, un ciborg y un esqueleto parlanchin.

-vamos Nami-swaaan, solo debes decir si- decía sanji con los ojos en forma de corazon

-no- respondía secamente la peliaranja

-porfavor.,di que si-

-no-

-prometo cuidarte sobre todas las cosas, ya que… si aalguna vez la risa se e vuelve dura, se te secan las lagrimas yla ternura, estaré a tu lado, pues siempre de he querido, pues siempre de he adorado- dijo sanji cautivando a la pelinarana

-sanji…- no sabia que decir- yo… tu… como lo hiciste- dijo nami

-eh-

-de donde sacaste eso?-

-de ninguna parte es lo que en verdad siento por ti-

-valla, sanji…- nami se quedópensando…-

-que dices nami-swaan-

-esta bien- dijo Nami con una sonrisa- pero si la riegas, cortamos- dijo la pelinaranja

-te prometo no regarla- dijo sanji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- espera… dijiste que si?-

-si-

-nami… tu… Nami dijo que si!- Nami-swaan me ama- dijo el chico muy contento corriendo de un lado a otro

-tranquilo sanj.- decía la pelinaranja- vamos no es para tanto-

-nami-swaaaan-

-conquelo calmo…- se preguntaba,-ya se- dijo y paró a sanji en seco y le dio un gran beso lleno de pasion y alegria, aunque algo de timidez-

Sanjii no aguanta y en cuanto el beso terminó cayó al suelopor una hemorragia nasal y conuna sonrisa de oeja a oreja y conlos ojos en forma de corazon.

-sanji!- grita chooper al verlo tirado y corre en su ayuda.

La pareja principal se encontraba en la pista, moviendo su cuerpo sin cesar y traían ambos una copa d vino en la mano, de repente se daban un beso oalgo por el estilo, Robin le decía cosas ermosas al chico en el oido.

-bien, el micrófono esta aierto para quien quiera pasar a cantar- dijo undon nadie y salio del escenario

-ire yo- dio luffy mientras soltaba y sorprendía a roin subió al templete y tomó el micrófono..- Robin esta es para ti- dijomientras le ofrecía la coa en forma de brindis…-uff- suspiró, tragó aire y comezó a cantar…

ATENCIÓN, CACIONDE MAGO DE OZ.

NOMBRE- MAEITORMES (VERSION ACUSTICA)

Por ti cariño encogería la noche  
Al tamaño de tu cama  
Y compraría tus caricias pagando  
Con besos mi libertad

Por ti cariño, perdería mi orgullo  
En la trastienda de mi alma.  
Y saciaría mi venganza bebiendo  
Como un loco en tu boca después.

Porque al rozarte siento miedo, amor  
De despertar y no oír tu voz  
Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana  
Abra los ojos y sólo esté yo.

Por ti cariño, robaría una estrella  
Y que en tus noches té velara  
Y en los caminos, rogaría a mi espada  
Que me haga digno de ti.

Quiero perderme en la jauría de tus labios  
Tormento es tu boquita de miel  
Enjaulé mi alma en tu linda armadura  
Forjadas con tu cuerpo y tu piel

Viéndose sumido en tales pensamientos  
Don Quijote no acertaba a ver (¿eh?)  
Que la destinataria de tanto halago  
No era quien creía ver (Noo!)

Era Nico Robin la hermosa pirata  
herida del corazon lastimada por todos  
(Y de los sentimientos reconstruidos por el)  
Que yendo al encuentro de su amante pirata  
Se topó con él.

Porque al rozarte siento miedo, amor  
De despertar y no oír tu voz  
Y que al llegar el alba a tu ventana  
Abra los ojos y sólo esté yo.

-gracias- dijo luffy y toda la afición comenzó a aplaudirle y festejarle ya que no tenía una mala voz, de hecho cantaba hermoso, y todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudirle y en cuanto bajó del templete comenzaron a coquetearle. Luffy se apartó de ellas, llegando a donde estaba Robin

-nos vamos luffy-

-Robin-

La chica tomó el tasero del joven pirata y le dio una tenue nalgada, dejando a las demas celosas- je, no pueden hacer estoeeh- dijo la chica mientras tomaba de la mano al joven

-y bien… que te pareció?- preguntó luffy

-estubo bien.- dijo Robin borrandola sonrisa enelrostro del pelinegro- me fascinó!- dijo la chica abrazando al joven fuertemente- gracias luffy, eres perfecto- dijo mientras lo acercaba a el. – te amo-

-no. Yo te amo mas- respondió el joven.

-mmm. Ser las señora D Luffy.- pensó la chica…- Nico Robin D. Luffy- una sonrisa se dibujó Ens. Rostro- me encanta el nombre.

FIN,

ALLÍ LO TIENEN, EL OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. COM SABEN SON CAPITULOS CORTOS,ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO. YA LES COMENTÉ DE MI DINUSAURIO ASI QUE POR EL MOMENTO TARDARÉ EN ACTUALIZAR PERO QUE SEPAN QUE MIS PROYECTOS NO ESTAN MUERTOS, SIMPLEMETE ESTOY COTO DE TIEMPO. CHAO!


	4. de nuevo al mar

WOOOLA... HACE TIEMPO QUE NO NOS VEMOS XD, BUENO :V EN FIN, PUES ME HE ANIMADO MAS A ESCRIBIR EN ESTE FIC, DESPUES DE LEER UNOS CUANTOS Y OBSERVAR ALGUNOS AMORSHIPPING DE LUFFYXROBIN ME HE DADO MAS IDEAS Y LAS VOY A PLASMAR .

ASI QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY .

MI MAYOR TESORO- FINAL FELIZ.

-mmhm- dijo Robin despertando despues de un sueño donde caia de un precipicio, abrio los ojos y noto que un peso calido y comodo se posaba en su cintura, era el brazo de luffy quien la abrazaba como diciendo... de mi propiedad.

La chica se ruboriza y esbozo una sonrisa...-luffy- dijo sonriendo-aishiteru- se volvio a acomodar para dormir solo que esta vez quedo de frente a su amado...-amor... descanza-

Continuo durmiendo y esta vez se sumergil en otro sueño:

SUEÑO DE ROBIN.

En el podemos observar a Robin de pequeña siendo rechazada por todos y escuchaba como la gente le gritaba de cosas...-niña demonio!, maldita!, alejate!, baka, zorra!- y cosas asi.

La pequeña Robin se sento y doblo sus rodillas para qlrecargar su cabeza en ellas, -paren... por favor.. yo no soy eso!, porfavor- decia ella sin obtener respuesta pues los insultos incrementaban y eran mas fuertes... de pronto algo callaba a todos ellos... -miren... es el rey de los piratas... Monkey D. Luffy- decia la gente-viva luffy!-

-dejen a Robin en paz!- gritaba defendiendola.-ella es mi nakama- de pronto ella ya no era pequeña, ahora era la adulta de la actualidad aun llorando... -ven aqui amor-

Robin desperto con un pequeño brinco y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

Sintio que algo la atraia hacia luffy, era la mano del mismo, la abrazaba por la cintura pegandola a el.

-luffy- diji la chica mientras se volteaba para verlo de frente.

-chicos bajen a desayunar!- dijo choper al otro lado de la puerta.

\- si ya vamos- dijo robin - luffy, vamos hay que desayunar-

Casi de inmediato luffy abrio los ojos y se quedo miraneo a Robin... - ohaio- dijo con una sonrisa

-ohaio- respondio su novia muy feliz.-luffy hay que ir a desayunar- dijo la arqueologa

-iie- dijo luffy- asi me gusta estar contigo

-porque?- dijo robin sorprendida

-porque me gusta estar contigo asi-

"Vamos... creo que no existe tanta dulzura- penso robin- pero hay carne- dijo sabiendo lo que luffy diria.

-y eso que?- dijo luffy enojado- aqui hay mucho mas- dijo luffy tocando la pierna de la arqueologa.

-luffy- dijo robin con una lagrima rodando por la mejilla.

-que sucede porque lloras-

-es solo que tu... me Antepones sobre todas las cosas- dijo La pelinegra con una sonrisa- gracias por tu amor... es mas... gracias por existir!- dijo robin alegremente mientras luffy le limpiaba la lagrima recorrida por su mejilla.

-aishiteru... Monkey D. Robin... o mejor dicho... MI ROBIN- dijo el pelinegro alegremente- es hora de pararnos- dijo soltando a la morena mientras se ponia de pie.

-si- dijo Robin sonriendo.- soy la mas feliz del mundo- se dijo a si misma la chica.

Ambos se pararon y se arreglaron. Luffy paso al baño al igual que su amada, los dos tendieron juntos la cama, mientras se lanzaban miradas provocadoras y Robin le daba uno que otro guiñl de ojo al pelinegro, cosa que al principio no entendio , luego comenzo a comprender de lo que hablaba esta joven, venga luffy tu puedes!

-Robin- dijo luffy nervioso

-si?- pregunto la joven pelinegra mientras lo veia a los ojos.

-es que... bueno... y-yo... eto...- luffy no encontraba como decirlo simplemente estaba nervioso, cosa que no paso por alto por la pelinegra y esbozo una sonrisa- yo quiero hacerlo... de nuevo- luffy bajo el tono de voz y desvio la mirada- aqui mismo... con... contigo-dijo penoso el capitan.

\- oh... era eso... fufufu- dijo la demonio- luffy perdona...- dijo desnimandolo

El chico bajo la mirada adivinando que se iba a negar pero de pronto la joven lo empujo con una mano a la cama y se avalanzo sobre el- bien... yo tambien tengo ganas- dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Ambos se besaban Apasionadamente y Robin estaba a punto de quitarse el bra... a no ser por...

-luffy, Robin vengan a desa...- nami entro sin tocar y quedo atonita ante lo que veia... -yunar...- termino la frase y entonces sin soltar la puerta volvio a salir cerrabdola tras de si- lo siento- dijo al otro lado de la puerta- se que debi tocar primero.-

Los enamorados quedaron avergonzados por lo que habia pasado, a ambos se les quitaron... "las ganas" por asi decirlo y se separaron rapidamente al ver su expresion -nami!.- dijo Robin...- iremos a desayunar ya mismo.- dijo robin colocandose la ropa.

-eto... si- dijo luffy- enseguida vamos.

Nami se encontraba sonrojada y camino a la cocina, donde ya estaban todos esperandola.

-y bien... que dijeron?- dijo Sanji- ya vienen?-

-etto...- dijo Nami sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Nami!- dijo Sanji su ahora novio

-eh? Eh... que pasa?- la pelinaranja fue tomada por sorpresa con ese grito

-te pregunte que si ya venian los chicos?- dijo sanji

\- a sobre eso...- Nami volvio en si- si ya ya vienen.- dio una sonrisa forzada y luego se sento en su silla favorita para comenzar a comer... pero vio algo extraño... Zoro se encontraba abrazando a su amiga de la infancia...-Zoro!- dijo Nami al verlo abrazado

-que sucede?- pregunto inocente el chico

-porque abrazas a...-Nami no recordaba su nombre...

-kuina- dijo la peliazul sonriendo- mucho gusto

\- si... igualmente- dijeron todos al unisono

\- la razon es que...

FLASHBACK...

despues de la fiesta ambos, Zoro y Kuina, Se dirijieron al cuarto de Zoro... donde iban a dormir juntos... ambos estaban muy muy ebrios y comenzaron a decirse cosas...

-que te paso? Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?- prdgunto Zoro tomandola de las manos.

-estaba con el revolucionario Dragon... el me recogio en el dojo de mi padre y fingimos mi muerte...-

-ya veo...- dijo Zoro- pues yo estube entrenando y ya te gano- dijo zoro como niño chiquito...

-eso lo quiero ver- dijo Kuina -pero quiero que uses una espada especial- dijo la chica provocativamente...- una muy especial... TU espada- dijo realtando esa palabra

Zoro lo entendio de inmediato- esta bien- dijo mientras la emoujaba contra la cama- pero esta te divertira- dijo pervertidamente el peliverde.

Se comenzaron a besar y cosas comenzaron a ocurrir... ya saben su... "primera vez".

Al siguiente dia ambos desoertaron desnudos y viendose de frente... los dos con un sonrojo que evidenciaba lo apenados que estaban por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-yo...- dijo Zoro tratando de arreglar las cosas pero fue interrumpido

-shht- dijo Kuina tapando su boca con un dedo - arruinaras el momento- dio una sonrisa.

-chicos... vengan a desayunar- dijo Choper al otro lado de la puerta.

-si- grito Zoro casi de inmediato, sorprendido y mientras se ponia de pie.

-eres increible- dijo kuina- ahora... somos novios?

-eso me gustaria- dijo Zoro alegremente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-Wow- dijo Nami sorprendida- asi que eso hicieron- dijo sonrojada.

-asi es- dijo kuina tambjen sonrojada- Aunque me da pena admitirlo- dijo la chica.

De pronto entran luffy y Robin tomados de la mano, y nami, avergonzada y sonrojada se concentra en beber un poco de jugo de naranja que Sanji amablemente habia hecho, especialmente para su novia.

-ohio gozaimasu- dijo luffy mientras se sentaba

-ohio- dijo Robin sentandose al lado de su tenchou

-ohio!- dijeron todos los presentes excepto uno, o mas bien una, una pelinaranja penosamente ruborizada.

-oh Nami-swan, aqui esta tu pedazo te carne- dijo alegr y con el cigarro en la boca sanjj mientras se ponia los platos encima.

-gracias sanji- respondio la pelinaranja por aquel detalle de servirle primero.- ai- quiso decir algo pero no salia - aishiteru- dijo al fin.

Sanji estallo en alegria enorme por lo que su novia le dijo- Nami swaaan me dijo que me ama!- gritaba alegre bailando como de costumbre y con sus ojos en forma de corazon- escucharon? NAMISWAAN ME AMA! EAEAEAEA- grito hasta quedar sin aliento.

Nami por su parte se encogia de hombros avergonzada por las acciones del rubio- sanji vamos, no es para tanto- dijo la jiven sonrojada tratando de calmarlo

-que no es para tanto?- dijo sanji mientras se frenaba en seco y quedaba normal- claro que si, una hermosura como tu me dijo te amo, eso no se compara- dijo el joven alegremente y siguio bailando.

-bueno bueno, es todo- dijo nami sonrojada.

-robin-chwan... aqui esta tu comida- dijo sanji alegre mientras tarareaba una melodia de amor.

-es un placer - dijo Sanji alegre.

-aqui esta Tu comida luffy- dijo sanji dandole una gran pieza de carne a su capitan

-gracias sanji- diji mientras se disponia a comer.

Sanji le sirvio a todos y cada uno de ellos su comida y todos comenzaron a comer -itadakimasu- dijeron al unisono mientras comenzaban a comer.

-con que... amiga de la infancia de Zoro ehh?- decia una Nami rompiendo la tension mientras probaba bocado de su comida

\- asi es- dijo kuina comiendo- el y yo nos conocimos cuando Zoro llego a retar al dojo de mi padre, la primera pelea le di una golpiza- dijo orgullosa, risueña y alegre. Mientras todos reían desenfrenados

-si si, pero después si te costaba trabajo- dijo zoro defendiéndose.

-jaja jamás me gano, jamás hasta... ayer... en la noche- dijo sonrojada provocando que mas de uno se asfixiaran con la comida.

Entre ese varios se encontraba la pareja principal... salvo luffy que no entendió aquella oración de doble sentido.

-valla- dijo Nami sonrojada mientras tomaba agua- así que era eso- dijo

-s-si- dijo sonrojada para después taparse con la ropa de zoro -zoro-kun... me da tanta pena que tu tripulacion me vea asi- dijo sorprendiendo a esa tripulacion y a zoro mismo.

-bueno bueno, -dijo Robin rompiendo la tension- itadakimasu, hemos terminado- dijo dandole una pequeña codeada a su amado -nos retiramos -

Luffy al principio no entendio el mensaje- a si- dijo mientras dejaba la comida y se ponia de pie para seguir a Robin.

-van a terminar lo que hace rato empezaron - a Nami se le salieron esas palabras Inconscientemente- lo dije o lo pense- pregunto a Ussop que la veia extrañado.

-lo has dicho... mas que fuerte y claro- dijo el y luego choco los puños con Choper.

Nami se tapo la boca y al ver que la pareja la veian extrañados decidio taparse la cara con su pelo.. cuando se descubrio un poco pudo ver a Robin con una mirada de enojo, muy propia para alguien lleno de rabia- lo siento robin- dijo Nami apenadisima.

-no te preocupes... luego "hablamos"- dijo Robin... mientras veia la expresion de la peli naranja. Aunque por dentro... jajaja por dentro moria de risa al ver como su mejor amiga reaccionaba "esto lo voy a recordar" penso para si misma mientras se daba la vuelta y luego esbozaba una sonrisa de alegria.

-ven- dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba a su amado de la mano- quiero que veas algo- dijo apenada pero alegremente.

Luffy la siguio -que sucede?- pregunto mientras entraban en la habitacion que ahora era de los dos...

-que tal?- dijo robin mostrando su traje de baño- este traje de baño lo compre apenas ayer-dijo mostrando un traje de baño morado, -que te parece?

Luffy, boquiabierto cerro la boca y -esta hermoso... justo como tu- dijo luffy muy contento.

-fufufu valla... crei que no te gustaria en fin- dijo robin- que ta parece si vamos a la playa?-

-a la playa?- dijo luffy mientras se tiraba en la cama boca abajo

-si... ya sabes... desde que llegamos pude notar que es hermosa- dijo robin- ademas... Nami me comento que es una gren y hermosa playa- dijo alegre la Pelinegra mientras se sentaba en la cama

-tienes razon- dijo luffy mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de robin- creo que es buena idea despues de pasar por tanto descansar un poco- menciono recordando la pelea con doflamingo

-bien- dijo robin mientras acariciaba el cabello de su dulce capitan- entonces preparemonos para ir- se puso el sombreo de paja de luffy

-si. Ire a avisaroe a todos- luffy se puso de pie, le dejo el sombrero a su amada y se dirigio a la cocina...-chicos... iremos a la playa.-

En la cocina ya Zoro y Sanji peleaban y los demas solo observaban como lo hacian- ven aqui marimo-

-callate pervertido!-

Al escuchar eso... todos se sorprendieron y a Nami le brillaron los ojos...- la playa- dijo fantaseando- si!-.

Todos salieron de la cocina para arreglar sus cosas e ir a la playa... cada quien entro a su cuarto, luffy y robin salieron a tomar aire fresco y a estirarse.

Robin se acerco a su novio, lo envolvio con sus brazos por el cuello, y luffy la atrajo a el tomando su cintura, ambos sellaron sus labios en un beso amoroso... mismo que expresaba lo que el otro sentia mutuamente por el otro.

Lamentablemente el oxigeno o mas bien la falta de oxigeno cobro venganza y se adueño de los pulmones de ambos, separandolos forzosamente para dejar un momento descansarlos.

Robin se recargo en su pecho y luffy la abrazaba como diciendo... "mia"...

Cosa que alegro a la pelinegra...

-fufufu- reia por dentro robin- es mio... mi capitan- dijo en voz alta- mi amado... mi ser... Mi todo...- bajo una mano a la cintura de luffy- y eso tambien es mio- dijo dandole un agarron de nalga al futuro rey pirata... haciendo que este se sonroje..-pero...- robin tomo la mano de su capitan y lo puso en su trasero- esto... es tuyo- dijo rprovocativa.

Volvieron a besarse.

BIEN AMIGOS! HASTA AQUI... BUENO PUES PERDONEN POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR PERO SURGIERON MUCHAS COMPLICACIONES... MI SENTIRLO.

ME HE QUEDADO PRACTICAMENTE SIN ESPACION PARA ESCRIBIR...(ADEMAS DE QUE CUANDO TENGO TIEMPO NO SE ME OCURRE NADA) EN FIN... ESPERO QHE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y NOTO QUE MUCHOS AUTORES QUE COMENZARON CONMIGO EN AGOSTO DEL AÑO PASADO YA NO ACTUALIZAN FICS (NOOOO) PERO EN MI CASO... USTEDES... AQUELLOS A QUIENES LES GUSTAN MIS FICS... NO SE PREOCUPEN PORQUE NO ESTA EN MIS PLANES ABANDONARLOS AMIGOS... ASI QUE SIGAN CON ESPERANZAS PORQUE NO VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC! DICEN QUE LA UNICA CAUSA PERDIDA ES LA QUE SE ABANDONA... ASI WUE ESTA NO ESTA CERCA DE SER UNA CAUSA PERDIDA... ASI QUE SIGAN SIENDO PACIENTES PORFA... (mas pacientes!?... este wey actualiza cada que quiere...) BUENO... HASTA LA PROXIMA... Y CUIDENSE... CHAO!

A OTRA COSA... EL TITULO FINAL FELIZ LO PUSE A PETICION DE UNA AMIGA... NO SE CONFUNDAN... NO ES EL FINAL DEL FIC... ES EL FINAL DE LA SAGA DE ESTA ISLA... YA PARA LA PROXIMA... ADIVINEN...


	5. entonces esta historia sigue

QUE HAY AMIGOS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN! Y BUENO, CONTINUEMOS CON LA HISTORIA, SIENTO HABER TARDADO TAAANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO SE ME OCURRIAN IDEAS PARA ESTE NUEVO ARCO, SIN EMBARGO, PARECE QUE YA TENGO UNAS CUANTAS JEJE, ASI QUE NI MODO, A DARLE

MI MAYOR TESORO- UN NUEVO COMIENZO!

Luffy y Robin veían, como todos alegremente se alistaban para ir a la playa y jugar en ella, Zoro y Sanji cargaban las cosas de sus respectivas novias, y Nami y Franky se encargaban de verificar que todo funcionara bien en el barco, mientras que Chopper y Ussop jugaban piedra papel o tijera para pasar el rato mientras los demás hacían sus actividades. Las cosas marchaban bien para todos en el barco

-estamos listos- dijo Nami mientras salía a cubierta y le indicaba a su capitán

-bien, entonces creo que podremos salir en cuanto antes- dijo Luffy mientras caminaba hacia adelante- vámonos!- sonrió el chico

Detrás de él, iban Robin, Nami, Ussop y los demás tripulantes cargando sus cosas- parece que hoy será un día pacifico- dijo Nami sonriendo

-hay que divertirnos- dijo Luffy- quiero comer mucha carne hoy- sonrió

-Nami-chan… puedo prepararte todo lo que quieras- dijo Sanji mientras se le emparejaba y seguían caminando

-me parece un buen detalle- dijo la pelinaranja mientras lo veía

-yo solo quiero descansar- dijo Zoro mientras caminaba cargando las cosas de su novia

Llegaron por fin a la playa, después de caminar y saludar a todos en el lugar, se posicionaron en una especie de carpa hecha con palmas, para cubrirse del calor, pusieron una mesa, unas sombrillas y comenzaron a dejar las cosas en el lugar e instalarse

Los primeros en correr fueron Ussop y Zoro, quienes se habían metido al agua realmente entusiasmados

-este algo frío- dijo Zoro mientras entraba en el agua

-vamos, no seas cobarde- dijo Ussop

Mientras tanto, Sanji y Luffy se encargaban de acomodar las cosas junto a las chicas, terminaron y comenzaron a alistarse para entrar, los siguientes en entrar fueron, con ayuda de salvavidas, Chopper y Brooks y al final Franky

Enseguida de ellos, entraron Sanji y Nami al mismo tiempo, y luego la novia de Zoro, quedando solos Robin y Luffy –no vas a entrar?- pregunto Robin sonriendo

-como si pudiera- dijo Luffy sonriendo más- aun así… ¿tú quieres entrar?- pregunto Luffy

-me agrada la idea, pero primero descansare, por el momento, quisiera aprovechar el día leyendo- dijo la joven mientras se recostaba en una hamaca

-tu siempre lees- dijo el chico

-es una adicción- bromeo Robin

-bueno, yo iré por un poco de agua para tomar- dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a una tienda cercana

Al entrar en ella, escucho a dos hombres hablar… el chico los paso de largo para dirigirse a tomar un poco de agua, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación

-escuchaste… esa tal Kuna va a reclamar el título de mejor espadachín- dijo uno de ellos

-es una de las mejores, escuche que desde pequeña podía competir contra los más ancianos de Dijo de su padre- dijo el otro

"tontos… Zoro es mucho mejor" paso Luffy mientras tomaba el agua

Salió de la tienda y decidió ir a donde se encontraba Robin, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado

-enserio, ¿no piensas entrar?- pregunto Luffy

-no podemos tontito, ambos comimos frutas, así que el mar nos hace daño- dijo la chica

-¿Qué hay de usar salvavidas?- pregunto el chico

-no creo que sea lo mismo, pero mientras podamos estar en la orilla está bien- dijo la chica

-de acuerdo, vamos!- dijo Luffy mientras la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo hacia el mar

Ambos entraron en aguas poco profundas para descansar, pero inmediatamente comenzaron a sentir los estragos del agua

-ahh!- grito Ussop- Luffy y Robin se mueren!- grito mientras los señalaba

-es por el efecto del agua- dijo Nami mientras corría a ayudarlos

-jejeje… basta Luffy- dijo Robin mientras era ayudada por Nami

-soy Nami!- grito la chica con cara cómica

-oh, lo siento… creo que estaba un poco agitada por los rezagos del agua de mar- dijo la chica mientras recobraba la conciencia

-descuida, es una pena que no puedan entrar- dijo la chica

-no es problema… quiero decir, pasare l día en la costa con Luffy – dijo la joven mientras salía del agua arrastrando a su novio –vamos- dijo la chica

Volvieron a llegar a la sombra, donde decidieron quedarse juntos mientras veían como los demás se divertían

Todo era risas y alegría, bromas y juegos por parte de los que se divertían en el agua, se divertían a mas no poder y las sonrisas no se borraban de su rostro, además de que de vez en cuando alguien hacia algo gracioso, como acostumbraba a hacerlo Luffy y eso causaba felicidad a los que jugaban

-se ve que se divierten- dijo Robin leyendo su libro

-supongo que si… aun así... yo tambein disfruto de estar contigo- dijo el chico sonriendo

Después de jugar durante todo el día, los chicos decidieron también pasar ahí la noche

Hicieron una fogata y se reunieron en círculo alrededor de ella para hablar sus experiencias

-hemos vivido mucho a lado de es BaKa- dijo Nami mientras bebía sake

-las experiencias son agradables a pesar de las veces que hemos estado en peligro- dijo Sanji

-esta última pelea… fue algo irritante, quiero decir era un enemigo algo poderoso pero no tanto, aunque obligar a Luffy a sacar la cuarta marcha es algo de por si increíble

-aun así… debo admitir que pasar tiempo junto a ustedes es lo mejor que me ha pasado, porque somos justo como una familia

-si- dijo Luffy- una familia que jamás se va a rendir…

FIN

LAMENTO LO CORTO DE ESTE CAPITULO, SIN EMBARGO YA COMINZA LA NUEVA SAGA!


End file.
